The invention relates to new 2,9-dioxatricyclo [4,3,1,0.sup.3,7 ] decane derivatives and processes for their preparation and pharmaceutical compositions thereof.
The German Offenlegungsschrifts No. 1,961,433, 2,027,890, 2,129,507, and 2,306,118 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,154 and 3,917,651 disclose 2,9-dioxatricyclo[4,3,1,0.sup.3,7 ] decanes which possess central nervous system depressing, narcotic neuroleptica-like and vasodilative activities.
It is a well known fact that the natural sleep comprises different phases, e.g., the classical deep sleep phase and the paradoxical sleep phase which is essential for the restitution of the organisms. None of the heretofore commercially available sleeping remedies are able to increase the paradoxical sleep phase.